


fish bait

by aeonpathy



Series: put the sun in my hands [18]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Baking, California, Cars, Dry Humping, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Summer, Swim Team, wtf are these tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeonpathy/pseuds/aeonpathy
Summary: Donghyuck turns to Mark, and the other is staring at him expectantly. Stars in his eyes and all.Donghyuck issofucked.“Yeah, sure.”(In which Donghyuck bakes his way into the new guy on the swim team's heart, along with other shenanigans.)
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: put the sun in my hands [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1128143
Comments: 27
Kudos: 315





	fish bait

**Author's Note:**

> wow here comes the [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5qUgwlWl26DVULZcIDKeSJ?si=db6PleKpT3i5MYpUirk5_w) i usually make for these things...so go listen to it while you read for the full experience :-)

Donghyuck’s downward spiral into madness begins here.

He’s pouring a fourth’s cup of flour into a Chibi-Totoro mug, which might look insane to a few, but he’s making a cookie in a mug. The efficient way of baking, he doesn’t have the motivation to actually bake right now. Not when there’s a scary list of things he has to do today. After making sure the flour is properly folded and integrated with the other ingredients (that being a metric fuck ton of sugar), he plops the mug into the microwave and sets the timer for a minute.

The front door to the apartment opens and Donghyuck expects Jeno, his roommate and best friend. He gets Jeno, eye-smile and all when he comes into the kitchen, but there’s also someone else that’s behind him. Someone Donghyuck doesn’t really know. Which sucks, because he looks like a mess and he’s got cookie dough on his fingers.

Donghyuck can’t tell if the stranger is an absolute nerd or total hunk, the glasses not matching the body, but refrains from commenting. He doesn’t need to embarrass himself right now.

“Hey Hyuckie,” Jeno says, hugging him. Donghyuck hugs him back, although he’s a little wary of the pretty stranger standing at the entrance of their kitchen who’s staring at them. Jeno pulls away and looks back at the guy. “Oh, Hyuck, meet Mark, he’s the new guy on the swim team. He just moved here. Mark, meet Donghyuck, my roommate, best friend, idiot extraordinaire.”

_“Jeno,”_ Donghyuck hisses, but stops when the stra—Mark, when Mark laughs suddenly. A very loud, _I’m-gonna-pull-a-muscle_ kind of laugh that has Donghyuck freezing in his spot. Mark then cuts himself off and stares. 

“Shit, I, uh, I swear that I’m not laughing at you,” Mark rushes to say. He beats the microwave by a second. It beeps and Donghyuck pulls out his cookie, staring at it. Steaming and chocolate gooey. “Man, I don’t even want to eat this anymore,” Donghyuck says, “Jeno, this is all your damn fault.”

Jeno opens a drawer and pulls out a spoon. “Aw, don’t be like that.” He digs into the cookie and sighs. “This hits different every time. Hey, dude, you have to try this,” Jeno turns to Mark and holds out the spoon. Mark looks apprehensive.

“Uh, I don’t want to steal Donghyuck’s food…?” Mark says. He flashes Donghyuck a nervous smile, a half-grin quirk of the lips. It’s when Donghyuck finally gets a good look at him. Messy black hair, high cheekbones, pierced ears, a thin gold chain around his neck. Pale skin. A mole on his cheek. Donghyuck’s getting a headache.

“Go ahead,” he says, waving a hand. “But when I make a banana bread bundt cake tomorrow, you can’t have any.”

Jeno just rolls his eyes, shoving the spoon into Mark’s mouth. Mark jolts, but chews and smiles. “Dang, that is pretty good. Do you bake?”

“That cookie was nothing but sugar on sugar on butter. Also, sometimes, but I cook more than I bake.” Donghyuck grabs a cup from the dishwasher and rummages through the fridge for his almond milk. “Jen, why’re home early?”

“Pool was closed,” comes the muffled reply. 

He hums and finds his drink. “Let me guess, you wanna go get something to eat?” He hears the clatter of a mug and spoon going into the sink. The faucet turns on. Donghyuck pours the milk and kicks the fridge door shut when he’s done. One of the magnets rattle before snapping back into place.

“Sorta. Mark’s gonna be with me the entire day because he’s new here. You don’t mind that, do you? I was hoping we could cook something tonight,” Jeno says, washing the measuring cups Donghyuck used. Donghyuck turns to Mark, and the other is staring at him expectantly. Stars in his eyes and all. 

Donghyuck is _so_ fucked.

“Yeah, sure.”

The list of to-dos gets pushed into the back of his head.

  
  


﹀

Donghyuck has to drive them to the store, apparently. He locks the door after everyone’s outside and unlocks his car. Mark’s eyes widen. “Aw dude, the Subie is yours? That’s so cool. What make is it?”

Seriously, Donghyuck wants to bang his head against his windshield. Mark’s gotta stop saying all these nice things before his head explodes. He looks at his little World Rally Blue Subaru wagon. He loves his car to death. It’s gotten him through everything.

“2002 Subaru Impreza, WRX,” he answers, resting against the hood. Plucks a leaf stuck between his windshield wipers. “Before you ask, it’s a stock turbo, yes, I changed the rims to gunmetal grey because it’s sexier like this, and it’s all-wheel-drive. Yes, I bought a rack for it. If you’re gonna ask me if you can take it out for a spin, well, we’d have to hit the mountains for that. The road up to Lake Berryessa is fun.”

Mark gapes at him, flabbergasted. “Wow, okay then,” he says, and Jeno cackles, slapping his back.

“You’ll get used to it when you’re around Hyuck, man. C’mon, let’s go to the store, I want to get everything before traffic starts picking up.”

Jeno has a very valid point and Donghyuck slides into the driver’s seat. Jeno calls shotgun and Mark sits in the middle at the back. Donghyuck’s got a view alright, taking a quick glance at his rear view mirror. He doesn’t really know how to act around pretty boys and his brain is thinking about all things possible with Mark. He doesn’t even know if Mark is single. Actually, he doesn’t even know if Mark swings that way. He’ll save that heartbreak for later. 

The drive to the store is pretty normal. Typical. Donghyuck only has to slam on his brakes once because some idiot cut in front of him without signaling. Fucking California drivers, seriously, Donghyuck’s gonna have grey hairs from dealing with them and he’s not even old yet. But they make it there alive, so Donghyuck deems the journey successful.

Mark gets them their cart and he’s zooming off on it, giggling. Awfully, so awful, he’s cute and hot and Donghyuck really wishes this shit wasn’t happening now. He’s blaming Jeno for real this time, for bringing Mark along. Donghyuck’s a goner and it’s only been two hours. 

Cue the laughing backtrack that plays in every B-rated sitcom. The imaginary scoreboard that he keeps his records on reads _personal best!_ under the crushing category and Donghyuck hates that so much. He’d like to keep some of his dignity, thanks.

Donghyuck’s one of those people who actually enjoy wandering Target. Not because he lives in a small, boring town and that’s the only thing to do, but he likes staring at shelves full of stuff he doesn’t need and thinks about what exactly he would use them for. Planning for the future. Creating scenarios in his head. Daydreaming.

He hears Mark and Jeno in the next aisle over, the aisle with all the colorful markers and expensive pens and different-sized pencils that Donghyuck tries to avoid because he always comes out of there with something in his hands. When he walks over, Jeno’s squatting down looking at the Expo’s and Mark’s twirling a blue pen between nimble fingers, a certain grace that throws Donghyuck into a loop.

“Don’t we have a bunch of whiteboard markers at home?” Donghyuck asks. He leans his arms on the end of the cart and Mark smiles at him from where he is. Jeno huffs and straightens back up. “We probably do, but it’s nice to have extra. We need them for the swim team.”

He’s well acquainted with the extensive, giant whiteboard at the school’s aquatic center, tacked onto its own wall near the locker rooms. It has everything from meeting times, swim events, personal, childish competitions and bets, words of encouragement from random people, random drawings, different swimming strokes and techniques that the team is learning. Being friends with a lot of people on the team, having a brother who used to do competitive swimming, he knows. Donghyuck knows the smell of chlorine as well as he knows the smell of his bed.

Donghyuck tugs at the cart. “Well, hurry up. We ran out of those expensive miniature apples you like, so you better pray that they still have some boxes.” 

Mark starts pushing towards the produce area and Jeno’s talking to them about how they’ll probably have to go to KP Market this weekend to stock up on snacks when he gets a text from his brother.

_Heyyyyy,_ it says, _at the butchers rn. want anything?_

“Jaehyun’s at the butcher shop,” Donghyuck reads aloud. Jeno’s eyes crinkle and Mark looks a little confused, but he stays silent. “I’ll let you pick this time.”

“Let’s get a rack of lamb,” Jeno replies, swerving the cart suddenly to the left. He grabs a sack of Yukon Golds and hauls it into the cart with a thump. “Today’s your lucky day Mark. A rack of lamb and roasted potato slices. We eat like kings tonight.”

Mark raises a brow. “Seems fancy for a bunch of college students. What’s the catch?”

“There is no catch,” Donghyuck says. He types back _hihi can i get a rack of lamb pls ily_ with a bunch of puppy eye and heart emojis and Jaehyun responds with _ok see u soon do u wanna cook at our place or urs?_

“Whose place do you wanna cook at?” he asks, and Jeno hesitates. 

“I’d say Jae’s, but y’know, Mark’s with us. I don’t wanna invite someone new to your brother’s house without telling him.”

_jen and i have a new friend with us, is it okay if he comes with us?_ he texts. 

_hot date? jkjk. yeah sure the more the merrier. tell jeno we still have his goggles here_ his brother texts. Donghyuck scowls at the first part.

“He says we can bring Mark over. Uh, your goggles are still there, too.”

Mark eyes widen. “I’m not like intruding on anything, right?” Donghyuck levels his gaze and smiles. “We’re already getting along so well Mark, this is only the beginning to something great. You’ll be okay, alright? Alright. Don’t worry ‘bout it.”

They do have a few of those $7 mini apples Jeno blasts his refund money on and Donghyuck shoves two boxes into the cart. _do you need anything frm target dude_ he texts Jaehyun and he replies back with _uhhhhh can you grab a thing of olive oil thanks._

Mark grabs a bottle of olive oil and they’re speeding to the checkout area.

“Thanks for being super chill,” Mark says shyly, twiddling his thumbs together as they wait in line. “I’m glad we’re friends now, Donghyuck. You and Jeno have been nothing but nice to me this entire time.”

Bless Jeno’s heart. Guy has no clue about the boxing match going on in the ring that is Donghyuck’s head but he’s currently acting as the greatest buffer saving him from impending doom.

Donghyuck sees Jeno smile warmly. He does the same, but his heart is pounding so loudly he can hear it and he’s holding in his breath, too afraid of the unfamiliar. 

“It’s hard to not like you, Mark.”

﹀

When they get to Jaehyun’s house—a lovely, one-story Spanish inspired house with white clay walls and big windows—Donghyuck spots Ten out front watering the plants.

“Look what the cat dragged in,” Ten drawls, but he loosely hugs Donghyuck, careful of his wet, dirt-covered hands. “Hey Jeno, how—oh, who’s this?” 

Mark shuffles nervously in place and Donghyuck speaks up to save him. “That’s Mark, he’s new around here. He joined the swim team. We’re trying to get him comfortable and Jaehyun said it was okay to bring him for dinner.”

Ten’s eyes flicker between them before he settles on Donghyuck, a mischievous grin forming on his face.

“Well. Welcome to our house, Mark. I hope Hyuck hasn’t given you a hard time. I’m his brother’s husband. Brother-in-law? Same thing.” Ten says, waving a greeting hand. Mark waves a few fingers and laughs, sounding a bit surprised.

“Hi. I hope you don’t mind me here, I’m just following them,” Mark says, running a hand through his hair, “and Donghyuck’s been super nice. Like, he’s awesome.”

Donghyuck acts indifferent but Ten sees right through him, eyes all-knowing and lips quirked into a smile. “Is that so? And no, any friend of Hyuck’s is welcomed.”

Jeno notices the teasing lilt to Ten’s voice and soon his smile matches Ten’s. Donghyuck wishes that he could disappear off the face of the planet right now. Evil, evil, evil, they’re out to get him and nothing remotely interesting has happened yet. However, Jeno likes food more than he likes Donghyuck’s pain, the one thing that makes him different from Ten, and drags Mark into the house with the potatoes and olive oil. He’s left outside with the devil’s incarnate.

“He’s totally your type, isn’t he?” Ten says, thrilled, digging an elbow into his side and he yelps. He just sighs and rubs his eyes. Listens to the water running.

“I just met him today and within the four hours I’ve known him he’s been inflating my ego,” Donghyuck groans, pinching the bridge of his nose. “His eyes sparkle and it’s so fucking annoying.”

Ten barks out a laugh.

“Oh, you’ve got it _bad._ I can’t wait to see you suffer for the next few months.”

﹀

After that dinner, Donghyuck obtains Mark’s number and Instagram. Jeno looks at Mark’s retreating figure as he enters his apartment building. 

“So,” Jeno starts, “You think he’s cute, don’t you?” 

“Wow, I wonder what gave that away,” Donghyuck deadpans. Jeno snorts, twisting his head to glance at him. 

“To be fair, I only noticed because Ten pointed it out. Also, Mark told me you were kind of intimidating but he says you’re, and I quote, ‘Really nice to be around.’ So you’ve got that going for you at least,” Jeno says, fingers in air quotations. Donghyuck smacks his forehead against his steering wheel. God. Cute boys and their stupid words. Jeno’s the only cute boy that he can put up with. His other cute friends are rascals. Tells him that much.

Jeno _tsks_ and pats his back consolingly. 

“Let’s go home, Hyuck-ah.”

︾

Donghyuck can sniff the chlorine from the pool like a hellhound sniffing sin from the heart of the dead against Maat’s feather. 

The pool is one of the places Donghyuck frequents regularly, one of the places anyone can catch his ass when they need him. Today, the whole swim team plus Renjun need him. The swim team needs his baked goods and moral support, Renjun just needs him there before he goes insane or something. 

The sun’s beating against his face as he walks through the gates of the aquatic center. Donghyuck signals his arrival with a bird call and he spots Renjun drying Jeno’s hair with a fluffy towel on the floating divider. Their eyes snap toward Donghyuck immediately.

“Got here just in time,” Renjun calls, and some of the people in the pool turn to look. “Ever since Jeno said you’re bringing snickerdoodles, it’s all they’ve been talking about. Literally.”

Oh yeah, he’s got snickerdoodles, three dozen of ‘em in a tub stashed inside his duffel. Nice and warm. Soft and chewy. If he wasn’t the one who baked them, he would’ve said they’re made with crack. They’re that addictive.

He watches someone call him from the pool’s edge. “Hyuck, can you pass me my towel?” Jaemin hauls himself up and sits, water running down his body. Donghyuck places his bag in the bleachers and grabs Jaemin’s pink towel, walking over and wrapping it around the other’s neck. Jaemin grins at him and grips the hem at the neck of his tee, tugging him down until their faces are inches apart. Jaemin’s dark hair is plastered to his forehead, long enough to where they’re covering his eyes.

“Jaem, you gotta stop pulling on my shirts like this, you’re stretching the holes out,” Donghyuck complains, swatting his arm. 

Jaemin lets go. “Can’t help it. Besides, the stretched collar shows more skin.”

He gags and swats at Jaemin’s arm again. 

“Donghyuck, it’s sexy and you should own it,” Jaemin yells. He hears Jeno and Renjun laughing somewhere behind him so he flips them off. Donghyuck flicks Jaemin’s forehead.

“Now that you’re done making a fool out of the both of us, get dried up. I baked some cookies.”

They go for the bleachers and Donghyuck notices that the floating divider is now at the foot of the pool. Instead, Renjun’s sitting on Jeno’s lap in the bleachers, giggling as they watch something on his phone, and Donghyuck hides a small smile behind his hand. They’re cute together. Them dating was a long time coming, something their friends had been expecting for the longest. He’s super happy for them.

Donghyuck pulls the tub of cookies out of his bag and heartily thumps it onto the folded table the team always brings out. “Alright nerds, three dozen snickerdoodles. Get them while they’re nice and hot before Jaemin eats them all.”

The team scrambles out of the pool, many of them ruffling his hair with a wet, chlorinated hand as they pass him. Their way of saying thanks. He’s too caught up in watching everyone eat that he fails to notice the person coming up next to him.

“Hey,” Mark says, a small smile on his face. “It’s really nice to see you again, Donghyuck.”

He’s soaked, red swim trunks clinging onto his thighs like a second skin and his body is _toned_ , veins on his arms bulging. He has no glasses on. Donghyuck’s mouth dries up, brain-to-mouth not working. Gobsmacked like a fish out of water, that he is. Heart flops around like one, too.

Jeno’s voice rings in his head from last week. 

“Hi Mark,” he replies, keeping his voice light and as neutral as he can muster. “You should try the snickerdoodles, a team favorite.” He tries to think of more things to say. “And, uh, it’s nice seeing you again as well.”

Mark beams at him and leans over to grab a cookie, biting into it and chewing thoughtfully. Donghyuck avoids looking at his throat when he swallows. _Get a grip on yourself, dude._

“Did you ma—”

“—ke them with crack? I didn’t, but they’re good, I know,” Donghyuck says, reaching for one too. Mark stares at him with awe.

“I’m guessing you get asked that a lot,” Mark laughs, finishing his cookie. “But yeah, they’re really soft. Really yummy. Do you bake for the swim team a lot?”

“Every other week.”

“Sweet!” Mark exclaims, and here comes that starry-eyed look that’s kept Donghyuck up late at night stargazing, listening to crickets chirp and sing their little hearts out.

A bead of sweat rolls down the side of his face and Donghyuck can’t tell if it’s from the heat or something else.

︾

His head is killing him.

This customer has been tearing their claws into him for the past minute and their poor teenage child is giving him a sheepish smile, silently apologizing to him. He shakes his head with a small smile. Donghyuck thanks their efforts, really, but his patience is already thinning out.

“I’m really sorry about that, I must’ve misheard you, it’s been a busy weekend. We can give you what you wanted free of charge? By the way, I love the cardigan,” he tries, and the customer shuts up immediately. Kill them with kindness, as his mother would always tell him.

A few minutes later, the customer leaves with a free drink and Donghyuck slumps forward against the counter, letting out a groan.

A warm hand combs through his hair, scratching his scalp tenderly. “You okay?”

“M’head feels like death,” Donghyuck says tiredly. “Jisung, do you have any Tylenol?”

Jisung’s scratching pauses, before he continues his ministrations. 

“I could check. I shove random stuff into my work bag. If I don’t, I can call Jeno or Chenle to bring you some.”

He eases Donghyuck up and guides him to the back, looking through his bag before clicking his tongue. 

“Sorry, hyung, it looks like I don’t have any,” Jisung says. The _hyung_ slips out and Donghyuck, despite his pain, smiles to himself. Jisung doesn’t use it often but when he does Donghyuck feels a lot warmer, happier. 

“It’s fine,” he replies but Jisung tuts, dialing someone’s number.

“Jeno? Are you busy? Hyuck’s head is killing him and none of us have pain killers, could you—yeah, okay, cool. See you soon.”

Jisung takes care of the incoming customers, banning Donghyuck from the cashier area. Donghyuck makes a note to treat him to ramen later. He kinda goes empty-minded in the back room, not paying attention until he hears a very familiar voice.

_“Lee Donghyuck,”_ Renjun says, and Donghyuck winces. Renjun’s head peaks over the counter. “I told you to always bring pain meds with you, idiot.”

He sees Jaemin, Jeno, and Mark behind him and Donghyuck sinks into the ratty chair more. Fucking hell.

“Wow, there’s a party in the shop,” he responds flatly, getting up and walking over. Jaemin hands him a bottle and he takes it, uncapping it and shaking it until a little white pill spills out. Jisung hands him a small cup of water. “What did you guys want to drink?”

“But your head—”

“Yeah yeah, my head, what about it. I’ll pay, now hurry up.”

︾

There’s a weak ass breeze and no clouds in the sky, so Donghyuck’s thankful Chenle picked a table under a tree because he’s sweating balls in this heat. He wanders closer and notices a floof of white cradled in Chenle’s arms, and he picks up his speed immediately. 

“Ah, Daegal, c’mere cutie,” he coos, making grabby hands. Chenle rolls his eyes.

“Wow, hello to you too, Hyuck, I’m doing great,” Chenle says. He hands over Daegal anyways. Donghyuck holds the little puppy in his hands and rubs his face all over her fur. So, so soft. The cutest baby ever. 

“Chenle, we saw each other yesterday, I know how you’re doing,” he says, moving Daegal to his left hand and pinches Chenle’s cheek with his right. “Besides, you ate all of my fried rice.”

He waves a dismissive hand. “Okay, but I didn’t see you complaining.”

No, because he’s happy when his friends and family are. Nothing to complain about there.

Everyone arrives in a timely fashion in this particular order: Jeno and Renjun, Jisung, Jaemin, Mark. Despite being new to the scene, Mark’s been integrated into their group so smoothly Donghyuck forgets he hasn’t been here forever. He’s only reminded because of his realization that for one, he barely knows anything about Mark, and two, Donghyuck’s still afraid to initiate a conversation with him.

But he’s determined to change that starting today.

“So, Mark,” he says conversationally, watching the others run fuck around with their skateboards and cameras and what-nots, “where did you live before you came here?”

Mark scoots closer to him on the bench. He’s wearing new earrings, small metal hoops. “My family lives in the Bay Area. I came here because of college. Dude, everything’s hella cheaper over here! Like, sometimes I feel like I’m scamming or something.”

“What are you majoring in?”

“Are we playing 21 questions? Haha, I’m kidding. But, uh, I’m majoring in English. What about you?” Mark asks, and Donghyuck leans his head in his hands. Taps along the wooden table. Interesting.

“I’m a NPB major,” Donghyuck says.

“Isn’t NPB a professional league?” 

Donghyuck looks up NPB on Google and exhales through his nose. “If I was a professional Japanese baseball player, I wouldn’t be here. No, it’s the Neurobiology, Physiology, and Behavior major.”

Mark whistles. “Damn, that’s cool. Is that stressful?”

“I don’t know. Sometimes I hate it because I don’t really like science, but other times I love it because the classes are fun and I learn a lot of new things. I guess I like the drive this major gives me. How come you picked English as yours? Like, you could’ve gone to any college as an English major.”

“Wanted a new change of scenery. Also, I’ve always wanted to do something with writing. Um, I was thinking about being an elementary school teacher. I might minor in psychology or child development.” Mark pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “I don’t know if I’d be good at teaching, though. I love kids. The little ones, at least. I’d probably die trying to teach middle or high school kids,” he rambles.

Donghyuck stares at the crooked nail in one of the planks for a few seconds to process the words. Mark with kids? With little kids? Mark with his big sparkly eyes and nose scrunch and his eagerness and curiosity? That’s an image that’s not good for Donghyuck’s fragile heart. Pretty boys and their annoyingly cute dreams and aspirations. God, Donghyuck needs a break.

“I think you’d be a great elementary school teacher,” Donghyuck says. He gives Mark a reassuring smile. “Trust me, you got this.”

“Thank you, Donghyuck,” Mark whispers, voice going quiet. “That means a lot to me.”

_You have no idea what you’re doing to me,_ Donghyuck thinks.

And when he watches Mark grab Daegal’s banana toy and plop down on the grass, legs spread and recording her hopping over them to pounce on the toy, he hears Mark’s delighted outbursts whenever Daegal gets too close. Donghyuck doesn’t realize he's staring until Jeno nudges him.

“Are you sure you’re not the one with stars in your eyes?” Jeno jokes and Donghyuck lays his head on his arm. He blinks up at Jeno and shrugs.

“I just like what I see so far,” he says. Ends it at that. Falls just a tad bit harder.

︾

Donghyuck finds himself stumbling through a busy hallway at some party, an empty beer bottle in one hand and a single tortilla chip in the other.

Other than the smell of alcohol, he smells someone’s god awful cologne, as if they’re doused in it and it’s making his eyes water. It’s muggy as hell and Donghyuck can’t see much aside from the multicolored lights flashing from the dance area and the glow from phone screens. He eventually finds a door and swings it open.

It leads to the side of the backyard and he inhales, gulping for fresh air. He closes the door and eventually walks himself to the backyard. It’s a fairly large space, a nice cement patio divided by a stone half-wall, the other side being grassy. People are scattered about, some smoking, some drinking, some sitting, others hunkered over some card game. He spots Jaemin by the fence and goes over.

“Jaem,” he mumbles, hugging his side. “Do you want to come get another drink with me?”

“Give me like two minutes,” Jaemin says, knocking his head against Donghyuck’s, “I’m trying to figure out where the nearest pizza place is because Yangyang said he needed to eat. Did you wanna come with us?”

He hums and Jaemin copies him. “I’ll get one more beer with you before we leave then. Meet me by the kitchen area, okay?”

Donghyuck releases his hold on Jaemin and walks through the sliding doors. He texts Jeno _suppppp loser im gettin g pizza with jaem n yangyang so if ud ont see me thats why._ He watches the little text bubble pop up. _u guys better have an uber taking ur asses_ Jeno replies and Donghyuck cracks one of his knuckles. _ofc were not stupid jen…._

He accidentally bumps into someone and almost drops the bottle. “Shit, I’m so sorry—Mark?”

Mark looks different here, glasses swapped out for colored contacts, hair slicked up and revealing his forehead. He’s got on a tight muscle tee instead of his loose, baggy ones. His earrings dangle instead of being the regular studs or hoops he has on. There’s a flush on his cheeks and when he breathes, his breath smells like he chugged Mango White Claw’s and chewed a bunch of lime. Donghyuck would say he’s infuriatingly hot, and he is, but his gaze falls on the row of hickies down the column of Mark’s neck and Donghyuck’s smile falters. 

But, he recovers before Mark can notice and wiggles his eyebrows, although his heart’s starting to sink.

“Hey Hyuck,” Mark shouts over the loud music, “Did you just get here? How come I didn’t see you earlier? Where ya goin’? I’ll come with you.”

He tries to ignore the way the _Hyuck_ casually slips from Mark’s mouth and shakes his head. “I’ve been here for a few hours, I was with Yangyang and Jeno, but I—I gotta go,” he stammers, “I’m just about to leave, actually. It was nice seeing you Mark! Have fun. Get some!”

Mark raises his hand and purses his lips like he’s about to say something but Donghyuck’s a fool, a coward in the making, and runs. Slips through the crowd and disappears into traffic, away from Mark’s eye range. After he’s sure he’s hidden from him, he pulls out his phone and leans against the wall, closing his eyes.

Another beer sounds super tempting now, but leaving sounds even more appealing. 

_jaeminnnnnn_ he types, _ill meet u in the front k? forget the drink_

He’s only been outside for a few seconds and Jaemin exits the backyard’s side entrance with Yangyang in tow. “We ready to go?”

_Hook, line, sinker._

Donghyuck feels baited and he doesn’t know why. Pretty boys will do nothing but take a heart and run.

﹀

Yangyang and Jaemin grill him with questions as soon as they sit down at Pieology and wait for Yangyang and Jaemin’s pizza. Donghyuck pokes at the plate of garlic twists he ordered.

“What changed your mind?” Jaemin asks.

Blame it on the liquor, blame it on the way Donghyuck feels like a fool. “Ran into Mark. Saw some hickies on his neck and got rudely reminded that I have no clue if he’s in a relationship. Or who he’s into. Went into this kinda blind,” he confesses, curling his leg onto the bench and resting his chin on his knee.

Yangyang stirs his soda and Jaemin taps his phone screen to check the time.

“You like him?” Yangyang asks, although it’s rhetorical. They all know the answer. Jaemin locks his phone and taps the table. 

“Don’t give up on it now,” Jaemin says, “Because if you force yourself to get over it, then that’s being too rough on yourself. Besides, you don’t even know if he’s taken or not. C’mon, once you find all that out and you’re still sad by the results, we can go treat you to something nice. Okay?”

Yangyang nods. “Yeah, what Jaemin said. We’re here for you, Hyuck. Besides, you’re hot. Hey, don’t give me that face asshat, it’s true. Everyone would agree with me. Like, dude, you look _good._ Work with what’cha got, because you’re not putting enough faith in yourself. Even better, treat yourself to some new clothes. Get a new haircut.”

Jaemin’s staring at a speck of red pepper and his bottom lip is tucked between his teeth, while his index and thumb are sticking out and pointing at Yangyang like the man’s made a point. 

Donghyuck must be a psychic or something, because he’s hearing voices in his head.

_“Donghyuck, it’s sexy and you should own it.”_

An idea forms in his head and Donghyuck sighs.

“I’m free Monday and I know Ten is. Yeah, whatever, I’ll call him and Renjun up and go to the mall.”

They smile at him.

“‘Atta boy.”

︾

“Holy shit, what color are you dyeing your hair?” Ten says as soon as Donghyuck gets in his car. Renjun rotates in his seat to look back at him. “Fall’s around the corner, don’t go neon green or something.”

“I honestly didn’t think this far,” Donghyuck says. “You guys decide for me. Surprise me.”

“Blue,” Ten says, pulling away from the curb. Donghyuck hurries to put his seatbelt on. Renjun pulls up a list of colors on his phone and reads it aloud.

“Light brown. Platinum. Dirty Blond. Burgundy. Copper? Cinna—”

“Burgundy,” Donghyuck cuts off, making eye contact with Ten through the mirror. “I’m going burgundy.”

“You’re going burgundy,” Renjun parrots.

﹀

Six shopping bags and a new hair color later, Donghyuck opens the door with his back and kicks it shut. The knob clinks and he’s pretty sure the door frame shakes. He hears Jeno pause his typing from the living room. A few seconds later, Jeno’s head peeks around the corner of the wall and Donghyuck stills. Toes his shoes off.

“So this is what Renjun kept texting me about,” Jeno mutters, and Donghyuck vocal fries as an answer. 

“Was he disturbing your work time? I told him to stop texting you,” Donghyuck says, trying not to make too much noise with all the bags he’s carrying. Jeno pushes off the wall and makes room for him to walk by.

“Eh. It’s not like I’m writing an essay for school. Anyways, I like it. You look cute Hyuck,” he says, sitting back down on the couch. Donghyuck makes a bunch of kissy noises at him.

“Thank you, Jen. Hey, what should I bake for the team tomorrow? I couldn’t think of anything. I’ll bake it either tonight or early tomorrow morning and give it to you. I can’t make it to tomorrow’s meeting, I promised Jaehyun I’d help him with some stuff.”

Jeno shuts his laptop off and closes his notebook.

“You know those pies with the like, Oreo crust? Chocolate cookie crust? One of those. A vanilla bean cream pie with an Oreo crust. I think h...uh, with toasted hazelnuts on top? Or walnuts? Peanuts? Almonds? I don’t remember. With whipped cream. Yeah.”

“That’s awfully specific Jeno.”

“I’ll cash it in as a special request. I mean hey, it sounds good at least.”

Donghyuck drops his bags on his bed and asks, “Hi Siri, can you look up a vanilla bean cream pie recipe for me please? Thanks.”

︾

It’s late July and for once, the air isn’t dry and hot. There’s a breeze and it’s cloudy. Donghyuck pulls his newsboy cap tighter onto his head and braves the outdoors, sticking his hands into the pockets of his pants to avoid them getting too cold.

He opens the door to his workplace and calls out, “G’morning Jisung, Ryujin.”

Ryujin smiles at him and she leans over the counter to poke his chest. 

“Donghyuck, since when did you change your hair color? It looks good,” she says. Donghyuck swings open the little door into the kitchen area and hugs her, then ruffles Jisung’s hair. 

He holds a few stray hairs between his fingers. “Thanks, seriously, I picked from a list Renjun gave me and went with this,” he says, letting it fall back down, “but I’m glad everyone seems to like it.”

The bell chimes and all three of them whip their heads to see who it is. Mark walks in and takes off his beanie, shaking his head and fixing his hair. Donghyuck’s fight or flight instincts kick in immediately, but he stands his ground. He already ran away once. Mark looks directly at him and chokes.

“Good morning you guys,” he coughs, wincing, but he’s still looking at him. Ryujin replies “Dude, are you good?” and Jisung slides a small cup of water on the counter for him. Donghyuck timidly smiles and waves. Mark shuffles on over.

“So, why’re you here so early and alone,” Jisung asks. Mark crumples the now empty paper cup and tosses it into the trash bin under the cashier’s area.

“Uh, Jeno sent me over here to order stuff,” he replies, looking at something on his phone. Ryujin shoves Donghyuck to the cash register and he squeaks, bracing his palms on the counter.

Mark looks up and visibly reddens. “Oh. Um, hello.”

Donghyuck turns to scowl at Ryujin before looking back and smiling at Mark. He’s going to fight Ryujin after Mark leaves. 

“Hi Mark, I just got rudely shoved to the cash register and I’m not even prepared to work. Ryujin, you nerd, could you grab my apron for me? Anyways, what can I get you today?”

“Um,” Mark stalls for a moment, before having the audacity to look sheepish. “He said that, um, you would know what he and Jaemin wanted. Oh, right! That pie you made for Tuesday’s meeting was pretty awesome. Like, dude, that’s actually my favorite. I think that’s the best I’ve ever had. This mom-and-pop bakery back home used to make one like that but they went out of business, so I haven’t had it in like, seven years. I think I mentioned it to Jeno in the past and I was super surprised when I walked in and saw it on the table.”

Donghyuck has half the urge to kiss Jeno and wipe the floor with him for being a meddling piece of shit. He decides that Jeno gets to live. He’ll cook dinner for a whole week, bless that man. 

“Is that so,” Donghyuck says, ordering Jeno and Jaemin some coffee. Ryujin’s playlist starts playing quietly over the shop’s speakers. “What would you like, Mark?”

“You look really fucking pretty,” Mark blurts out, and Donghyuck’s hand hovers over the iPad. Mark slaps a hand over his own mouth. He hears Ryujin gasp and Jisung go _huh?_ behind him. Well. Comical. That’s one way to describe this.

Isn’t _that_ interesting.

“Is it the hair?” Donghyuck asks, trying to be nonchalant, but his voice sounds thick and his heart’s like a taiko drum, hammering away and thumping loudly. 

“Sorta? Not really. I've liked you since that day at the park. I just, um, ahaha, wow, um...I’m here to ask you on a date? God, if that’s okay with you? Shit, sorry, I don’t even know if—”

“Yeah, I will,” Donghyuck laughs. Mark pauses. 

“Oh.”

“I’ll go on a date with you, Mark Lee,” Donghyuck says, stretching his arms. “I’m free Friday. You pick. Surprise me, I like being surprised.”

“...Right,” Mark says, but he’s smiling at Donghyuck. He plays with the metal hoop hanging from his ear. “Yeah. Friday it is. I’ll see you then, Hyuck.”

Donghyuck packs the drinks Jisung made in a carrier and gives it to Mark.

“I’ll see you Friday, Mark.”

When he leaves, Ryujin grabs his shoulders and shakes him, screaming. Jisung tugs his ear. Donghyuck’s too happy to tell them off.

﹀

_i scored a hot date_ he texts Jaehyun.

_is it mark???? ten told me abt ur little boy crush on him_ Jaehyun responds back.

﹀

Donghyuck scrolls through his Instagram after his shift’s over. After watching Jeno double backflip into a pool, Mark’s story pops up.

_should a first date be fancy or casual?_ the poll asks, and Donghyuck rolls his eyes and swipes up.

_go casual_ Donghyuck types. He sends the message and Mark reads it ten seconds later. The little text bubble comes up.

_dude,_ it says, _ur not supposed to see this. shoo. go away_

He sends a bunch of sweat and eye roll emojis and pockets his phone. Mark’s endearingly cute. Chewing on his lip, he starts the engine and begins the journey home.

︾

“Please stop pacing, it’s distracting,” Jeno tells him as he wanders their living room. “The neighbors downstairs hate us enough. Donghyuck, stop worrying. If Mark didn’t want this he would’ve never asked you in the first place.”

Donghyuck ignores him and continues pacing. “Okay Jeno, but what if I accidentally fuck up somehow?”

“You’re overthinking, stop, you’re gonna get grey hairs,” he says, getting up from the sofa and grabbing Donghyuck’s arms. He rubs a reassuring thumb on the back of his sweaty palms. “Just be you. Okay? Listen to your own advice for once.”

He’s about to retort but his phone chimes, and it’s Mark. Jeno squeezes his hands. “Go get ‘em, tiger.”

Donghyuck hastily shoves his foot into his shoe and rushes out the door.

“Don’t forget to use prote—”

He closes the door before he can hear Jeno spew more embarrassing shit. He takes the flight of stairs down, and when he finally gets out to the front, Donghyuck’s jaw drops. Mark’s leaning propped against the side of his car when he smiles at him, rubbing the nape of his neck like he usually does when he gets shy. 

“You look really, really cute,” Mark comments and Donghyuck shuts his mouth. He can feel his face flaming up and he lamely gesticulates a greeting.

“You’re hot,” he sputters, then instantly regrets the words. “Fuck, please ignore that, I’m so nervous.” Mark laughs at that, but he’s blushing too. 

“Glad you think I’m hot, then,” Mark says, kicking off from his car and coming closer. He’s got on another tight t-shirt, similar to the one from the party a few weeks ago, and black skinny jeans with the rips. Topped off with his dorky glasses (Donghyuck’s smitten with them) and new studs.

_Thick thighs save lives,_ Donghyuck thinks. Can’t blame him for being a little thirsty. Not when Mark looks like _this._

However, that’s not the reason he’s jaw-dropped.

“You own a S2000,” Donghyuck points out, staring. “Mark, what the fuck?”

Mark’s eyes widen and he looks at his car. “Um, yeah, I do. Is there something wrong with that…?”

“No, I’m extremely jealous,” Donghyuck says, walking closer to it. “A S2k in Rio Yellow Pearl. Wow. You must be rich. I don’t usually like spoilers on cars, but yours is a good size. Um. CR?”

Recognition dawns on Mark’s face and his confused expression turns into a cocky smirk. Donghyuck gulps, tracing a finger on the car’s door handle. Stares at the yellow stitching on the seats. 

“My uncle gave it to me. It was his graduation gift to me,” Mark says, raspy and low. Moves in closer. Donghyuck feels Mark’s breath near his neck and he holds his, scared all of a sudden. “The 2008 model. Y’know, it’s a good car to take on a cruise. We should do that sometime.”

“Yeah,” Donghyuck says weakly, wondering where the hell this confident version of Mark came from, “that sounds great.”

Mark opens the passenger door. “After you.”

Perhaps chivalry isn’t dead after all.

﹀

Their first date is at, understandably, a KBBQ place. Donghyuck watches the waitresses scurry past him rolling carts of banchans and plates of raw meat. His mouth waters at the smell of meat sizzling. Mark’s staring too, curiously at the foods as they roll by.

“In the Bay, we don’t get big portions. Like, I’ve never seen so many veggies in my life. And it’s all so cheap,” Mark whispers. Their shoulders are touching and Donghyuck tries not to lean into the sensation.

“The standard of living in the Bay is insane,” Donghyuck scoffs, “my auntie lives there. We go visit her sometimes. Twenty dollars for a bowl of pho. That’s way too much.”

One of the waitresses seats them and Donghyuck skims through the menu, looking at the list. “Okay, how about this,” he says, “we get one beef and one chicken galbi. And a kimchi soondubu jjigae...and one pajeon. Sounds good?”

Mark flips the menu over. “As long as I can get a strawberry shake, sure. Get whatever you want.”

Donghyuck snaps his head up. 

“Dude, I’m paying,” he hisses, and Mark stares at him, blinking.

“No, Hyuck, I’m paying, don’t worry about it,” Mark says, rapping his knuckles against the table. “After all, I’m the one who asked you on this date. If you wanna pay, then take me out on a second date.”

Mark winks at him and Donghyuck sticks his tongue out.

“Smooth ass. Fine, I’ll take you out on a date. When?”

Mark taps his chin, seemingly lost in thought. “After my birthday. It’s on August 2nd.”

“Your birthday is on August 2nd,” Donghyuck repeats. He opens his calendar app and puts that down. “Do you have any special requests? Want me to cook something? Bake something?”

“No, it’s okay,” Mark says. “Like. Really, it’s okay. I was just gonna ask you guys if y’all wanted to go swimming at the pool.”

“Mark, I can literally make that pie again,” Donghyuck says. He has the recipe written on a cute No-Face sticky note thingy that’s tacked onto his corkboard next to his bed. A pain in the ass of a recipe, but anything goes for Mark at this point. 

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.”

“Okay,” he finally agrees and Donghyuck adds an imaginary tally on the scoreboard. 

An elder lady comes to their table, asking if they’re ready. Donghyuck straightens in his seat and smiles.

“Yep! We’re all ready to order, ajumeoni….”

﹀

  
  


“Can I hug you?” Mark asks, gripping his steering wheel. His leg bounces, jittery.

Donghyuck looks at the side view mirror and observes Mark taking a quick glance at him before swallowing. When he turns to look at Mark, the other boy is staring at the brake pedal.

“Yeah, of course,” he says a little breathlessly. Mark exhales softly.

“Nice.”

Donghyuck snorts. “I can’t believe your response to that is nice. _God,_ what am I gonna do with you Mark Lee? Come get your hug before I knock out in your car. M’sleepy.”

The sun is falling when they get out of the car and Mark stands in front of him, hesitating. Donghyuck opens his arms and pouts. “Hug?”

Mark’s eyes soften and a lopsided smile forms on his face.

He wraps his arms around Donghyuck’s waist and Donghyuck sighs, wrapping his arms around Mark’s neck and sags into his embrace. Mark turns his face into Donghyuck’s hair.

“I had a lot of fun, tonight, Hyuck,” Mark says.

“Me too,” Donghyuck mumbles. The arms around his waist cling onto him tighter before they’re gone.

“See you on my birthday?”

“I’ll see you at the pool with your pie,” Donghyuck confirms. Mark leans against his car door as Donghyuck opens the glass door to his apartment building. He waves goodbye and Mark smiles, shaking his head.

Donghyuck takes the elevator up, up, up.

︾

As promised, Donghyuck arrives at the aquatics center with a pie and his usual duffel. Only difference from the usual is that he’s early and the only other person here is Mark.

“One pie baked to order,” he shouts and Mark startles from where he’s sitting in the bleachers. “Or, well, at least I hope so.”

Mark hops down and takes the pie from his hands, Donghyuck following him to the small building next to the pool. Mark places the pie on the table and Donghyuck grabs a marker, writes a big _HAPPY 22ND BIRTHDAY MARK!_ in the center of the board with a crappy lion doodle. Mark huffs.

“You’re an hour early,” Mark says, watching him take out a speaker, colorful candles, and a kitchen knife. Donghyuck shrugs.

“Yeah, I wanted to set up,” Donghyuck says distractedly, connecting his phone to the bluetooth speaker, “and I wanted to swim. It’s hot as fuck today.”

“You’re swimming?” he asks. 

There’s no breeze. His speaker blasts that tune it makes when it’s connected to a device. He places his phone on the table and grins.

“Duh. Just because you never see me in the pool doesn’t mean I don’t swim,” Donghyuck says, grabbing his swim trunks and towel. 

“Turn around birthday boy, I’m changing, unless you wanna see my dick or somethin’,” Donghyuck snickers. Mark mutters something under his breath but Donghyuck’s too busy trying to pull his leg out of his pants. He does eventually and cracks his shoulder joint. Mark lets out a quiet _eugh._

“Okay, done,” he says, and Mark turns around. Donghyuck feels eyes flicker all over his body and quickly wraps his towel over his shoulders, averting his gaze out the windows.

“I’ll be in the pool,” he mumbles, grabbing his phone and speaker, then walking out of the building. “Close the door when you’re done, I’d hate for the heat to sneak in and melt the whipped cream.”

Donghyuck folds his towel and places it with his electronics on one of the benches before cannonballing into the pool. Water quickly rushes past and the noise around him drowns out. The pressure plugs his ears. The cold water makes him shiver violently for a second. The water pushes him back up.

He surfaces and lets out a shriek of glee, shaking his head like a wet dog.

“Is the water nice?” Mark calls. Donghyuck turns around and grinds his teeth together.

It’s no surprise that Mark is undeniably hot and yet Donghyuck still finds himself blushing when he looks at Mark. He’s wearing the same red shorts, and he’s twirling a pair of blue swim goggles around his finger. 

Mark sits at the water’s edge and sticks his feet in. “Oh, that feels good.”

He hoists himself up a bit and tips into the pool, making a small splash. Mark smacks water in his direction and he cries out, trying to block his face.

“Hey, Hyuck,” Mark says, “Wanna race?”

They make it to the shallow end of the pool and Donghyuck braces his foot against the pool’s wall, one hand gripping the cement, the other outstretched, barely above the water. “You countdown.”

Mark copies his position and grins.

“Three, two, _one!”_

Donghyuck sucks in air and dives, freestyling to the other end of the pool. He quickly looks to his left and notices Mark next to him, who’s also freestyling. Hm. Donghyuck slams his hand on the cement and heaves.

“Fuck, ow, I just got stabbed by a rock,” he cusses, shaking his hand. “I won, but at what cost?”

Mark laughs. 

“Congrats on winning, Hyuck.”

He squints at Mark and tries to catch his breath. “You didn’t go easy on me, did you?”

“I would never,” Mark says, and Donghyuck smacks his arm. “Ow, what, I was being honest! How come you’re not on the team?”

“Jaehyun on the team was enough,” Donghyuck says, “I’d rather have music and cooking as my extracurriculars. I think my parents would go crazy if they had to drive to watch another kid compete.”

“Music?”

“I like to sing in my free time. I also know how to play the piano and a little bit of the drums and the guitar.”

“Hyuck,” Mark says suddenly and Donghyuck shuts up, facing Mark and flinching when he comes face-to-face with him, inches away. Donghyuck could write wax poetry to Mark’s eyes, the way water droplets fall from his eyelashes like the rain with how close they are. He backs up, but Mark advances forward. Doesn’t realize what’s happening until his back hits the corner of the pool. 

Mark’s got him trapped.

“Um,” he says kinda dumbly, avoiding Mark’s gaze. “Yes?”

“I figured out what I wanted my birthday wish to be,” he murmurs, coming closer. Donghyuck’s breath stutters, eyes widening when Mark’s arms cage him in. Nowhere to go, although Donghyuck’s not sure if he wants to escape from this.

“And that is?” 

“Can I kiss you?” he asks.

Donghyuck swallows harshly.

“You don’t have to if you’re not comfortable,” Mark quickly adds. Donghyuck presses his index finger against Mark’s lips.

“If you wanted to kiss me that badly, you could’ve said that earlier, birthday boy, I know I look good and all,” Donghyuck mocks, regaining his confidence, dragging his finger down Mark’s sternum. The other groans and rests his forehead on Donghyuck’s shoulder.

“You’re actually a menace,” Mark whines, pinching Donghyuck’s waist, but his hands come to clench his hips instead. Donghyuck’s eyes grow heavy. “Are you usually this bold?”

“No, it’s me joking around,” he replies, reaching a hand down to clasp his fingers around Mark’s left wrist. His other arm rises and rests on Mark’s shoulder. “My mom told me that my ego should never go above my chin. Gotta be humble, y’know? It’s mainly just me hiding my insecurities.”

“Don’t need to hide around me,” Mark says, “I think you’re lovely.”

“That’s because you like me,” Donghyuck retorts, rolling his eyes. “I’ve got a list of flaws I’m aware of that I can tell you all about.”

“Save it for our date, I’d love to hear about it then,” Mark decides, “but right now, I’ve been thinking about kissing you. Is this okay?”

Donghyuck nods, bashful.

Mark starts closing the distance and Donghyuck’s eyes flutter shut, butterflies flying around in his chest and he’s burning, from the sun, from the shared body heat, his head buzzing only with thoughts about Mark kissing him.

_“Ew,_ guys, this is a public area, do that somewhere else before you get in trouble for public indecency,” Chenle yells. Donghyuck flips him off with his eyes still closed and he can hear Mark grumble. 

Well. 

Mark releases his hold on Donghyuck and smiles at him, tilting his head to the side. “Looks like we have guests,” Mark says, sounding apologetic. “That was shit timing. I’ll uh, I’ll try that next time. If you’ll let me.”

“Second date?”

“For sure.”

﹀

“I heard you guys were about to kiss. Then Chenle walked in and saw y’all,” Jeno says as soon as he sees him. Donghyuck puts two fingers on his head, staring at the floor and blinking. “Dating?”

“No,” he’s quick to say, “Not dating. Just...uh, it happened.”

“I see,” Jeno says. “Is that so?”

Donghyuck shoves him into the pool.

﹀

“What did you wish for, Mark?” Renjun asks, fanning the smoke from the now blown-out candles.

Mark looks up and meets Donghyuck’s eyes, grinning.

“Something.”

Renjun looks at him and raises a brow.

Donghyuck only taps his heart twice and points up.

︾

“So,” Mark says as soon as he slides into the passenger seat, “What’s our second date?”

They’re kind of matching. Mark has a white muscle tank on and Donghyuck’s wearing a black shirt with a stretched collar (courtesy of Jaemin), and he’s wearing white shorts, Mark with thin, black sweats. He also notes that Mark’s gotten really tan. Sexy.

Donghyuck lowers the radio and smirks.

“Pick a place that does take out or to-go. I’m letting you drive my car on the roads up Vaca Mountain. They’re nice and twisty.” 

Mark gets excited, perking up at that. The sparkly eyes Donghyuck’s a sucker for come out. “Aw shit, forreal? Dude, like a scenic drive type of thing?”

“A scenic drive type of thing,” Donghyuck reiterates, snorting. “Yeah, I guess. I don’t know how scenic it’ll be, though. I’m pretty sure the fire raged through there last year.”

Mark goes _ah_ and clears his throat.

“I forgot California was on fire.”

“When is it not,” he mutters, starting his engine. “So hot stuff, what are we getting? It’s gotta survive the drive. I’m paying this time.”

“Burgers?” Mark suggests. “In-N-Out?”

“Their fries would not survive after ten minutes, let’s be real,” Donghyuck says, “Unless you just wanted their burgers?”

“Animal style burgers. I think that’s enough,” Mark says. He tugs a metal water bottle out of his Jansport. “I brought water since you told me to wear something comfortable for the outdoors.”

Donghyuck points a thumb blindly at the backseat while he peers left, signaling and merging lanes. “Yeah, I brought a backpack of stuff just in case. I’m pretty sure I packed some beef jerky and leftover cookies I made, so if you wanted to stop at one of the viewpoints, we can snack and chill at one of those.”

“Bet?”

“Bet.”

﹀

With a bag of burgers and (somehow) fries secured, Donghyuck drives them towards the mountains.

“Where are we going exactly?” Mark asks, holding a fry in front of Donghyuck's mouth. He gratefully takes it and munches, swerving onto the exit ramp for I-80 West. 

“Uh, Lake Berryessa is nestled in the Vaca Mountains. It’s past Davis. If I remember correctly, we’re taking a road somewhere in Vacaville,” Donghyuck says. “So for the next forty-five minutes, we’re gonna be on this highway, so you better find something interesting to do.”

“You’re pretty interesting,” Mark says earnestly and Donghyuck’s brain doesn’t process that properly.

“Are you saying you wanna do me?” Donghyuck asks. Mark sputters and chokes on air.

“No! Well, I mean, yeah? Ugh, anyways, _dude,_ that’s not what I meant when I said that,” Mark cries, embarrassed as hell. He’s red in the face and his nose is scrunched up. There’s a hand clutching the _oh shit!_ ceiling handle and Donghyuck cackles, slapping the top of the steering wheel.

“Mark, I’m kidding, I know what you meant,” Donghyuck says, trying to recollect himself, “It’s just I’m probably going to be focused on driving, so you’ll have to talk.”

Mark glares at him. “Oh, so you were making fun of me?”

“You’re cute when you’re flustered,” Donghyuck says.

He turns a little grumpy at that, but Donghyuck still finds it cute.

﹀

Donghyuck recognizes the road and pulls over to the side. Mark looks at him, perplexed, even more so when Donghyuck exits the driver’s seat.

“Alright, we’re here. Literally just follow this road straight up, I’ll let you know when to take a turn and what not. Try not to send us flying over the cliff, okay?” he chirps, slamming the door closed. Mark unbuckles and gets out, stretching his back.

“Yeah yeah, get in the seat. Here, let me get my backpack out of the way,” Mark says but Donghyuck’s quicker, bending over and grabbing it, placing it next to his. He gets in the seat and looks up at Mark, waiting. 

Mark blinks. “Nevermind,” he says, backing away. Donghyuck pulls his door shut and Mark sticks his head through the open window.

“So are we just driving?”

“The viewpoint, remember? We’re gonna stop there and snack.” Donghyuck says, poking Mark’s chin. “C’mon, it’s getting hot.”

Mark gets in and fixes whatever he has to fix, scooting the seat back and adjusting the mirrors. He grips the wheel and shuffles around in his seat before turning to him with a big smile. “I’m so ready.”

Donghyuck rolls his eyes and Mark shifts the car into drive.

﹀

“Fuck, Mark,” Donghyuck protests, his body wildly launching to the right. His shoulder slams into the door. “Calm down on the corners, would ya?”

Mark speeds up, bouncing in the seat.

_“Skrt skrt,_ vrooooooom,” Mark hollers, “Dude, your tires are so fucking good!” The wind picks up and Donghyuck groans, watching for the next upcoming corner. His tires screech slightly. Fuckin’ speed demon.

“Yeah, so don’t go burning them up,” Donghyuck yells back.

The thrill is fun though, and Donghyuck won’t lie and say he wasn’t like this when he came out here last time with Yangyang, but there’s a difference between driving and being a passenger.

Oh well. Pretty boy happily driving his car up the mountain. He can bother Jaehyun about his tires later if they’re fucked.

﹀

The second viewpoint is empty when Mark parks the car.

Donghyuck grabs the snacks and his water before getting out and sitting on the hood of his car. Mark follows him and a few seconds later, he’s sitting next to Donghyuck. They stare ahead at the view.

“It’s like, really pretty but also the other half is burnt,” Mark observes, looking at the black and white ashy area, where the fires tore through last year. The other side is still very green, with moss and large boulders and Donghyuck is pretty sure he spots a herd of cows grazing. 

“How did you like the car?” he asks. Mark grabs a beef jerky stick from his hand and bumps shoulders with him.

“It’s stiffer, but I think I prefer it like that. You have to be careful on turns with the S2000 because of a possible understeer, whereas with the WRX it’s like, a massive difference. Yours is neutral,” Mark says. Donghyuck notices Mark is a very animated talker, usually using his body to tell stories. Cute.

“Mhm, then again, the WRX isn’t meant to lose traction,” Donghyuck says, “So stop trying to drift in my car, asshat.”

Mark laughs. “Sorry. Was hard not to.”

It goes silent for a couple seconds, but it’s not awkward.

“So, uh,” Mark begins, turning his head to look at him, “I think I have a kiss I still have to make up for.”

“That you do,” Donghyuck says, suddenly feeling self-conscious. He runs a hand through his windswept hair and picks at a loose thread hanging from his shorts. 

A hand comes up to cradle the side of his face and Donghyuck swallows, letting Mark turn his head to look at him. Mark’s staring at him owlishly, cocking his head to the side and giving him a small, shy smile. The heat from his hand scorches Donghyuck’s skin but it feels nice. Mark thumbs at the moles on his cheek. Leans closer.

He looks at Donghyuck and he nods, not trusting his voice. Mark’s eyes fall shut and Donghyuck closes his, too.

Warm. Mark’s lips are warm and gentle. Donghyuck can’t help the content sigh that comes out of him, or the way his entire body goes limp. Mark’s other arm wraps around his waist and tugs him closer. Somewhere in-between the kiss, Donghyuck finds himself pressed against the hood of his car while Mark hovers over him, his hands now holding himself up.

Donghyuck breaks the kiss, panting heavily. His eyes go out of focus and his chest rises and falls rapidly. Eventually, his sight clears up and he’s taking in the view in front of him.

Mark’s lips are shiny, spit-slicked and plumped up. The apples of his cheeks are pink and his eyes are peering down at Donghyuck. His glasses sit low on the bridge of his nose.

“I wanna kiss you again,” Mark murmurs, and Donghyuck feels a hot puff of air near his neck. “Fuck, that was good.”

He squirms, heart racing. “Maybe if you ask me out, you can kiss me as much as you want,” Donghyuck says, a suggestion and implication, throwing it out into the wind. Take it or leave it.

Mark’s got a goofy look on his face.

“Be my boyfriend,” he says, bringing a finger to tip his face up. 

“I will,” Donghyuck answers, opening his mouth partly. Mark dips down to kiss him again, open-mouthed with little finesse. Sloppy. Donghyuck lets out a muffled whine when Mark bites down on his bottom lip and worries it between his teeth, twisting the flesh and letting go.

_Fuck._

His hands, which were uselessly clawing at the car, snake into Mark’s hair and Donghyuck yanks his head back, holding tightly. Mark moans loudly and Donghyuck’s _so_ close to risking it all, right here right now.

Mark giggles abruptly, collapsing on top of Donghyuck and he _oofs_ at the sudden weight dropped on his chest.

“M’happy,” he whispers, nipping at Donghyuck’s ear. He jolts and Mark licks a wet stripe along his jaw. “Let’s go back? I think we can have a little more fun back at my place.”

Donghyuck’s heart flatlines at the sentence and he hides his red face behind his hands. Mark grabs them and pulls him up.

“Full of surprises, aren’t you?” Donghyuck huffs, still breathless. Mark shrugs.

“But you like it.”

﹀

When Donghyuck walks into the apartment, he finds Jeno in the kitchen eating the leftover sundaeguk from yesterday’s dinner.

Jeno pauses, looking at him head-to-toe before shaking his head.

“Really? You look like you got mauled by an animal,” Jeno says, crinkling his nose. But the teasing tones gives him away and Donghyuck leans against the wall with his arms crossed.

“You become a guy’s boyfriend and suddenly he turns into a horny demon,” Donghyuck remarks. Jeno’s eyes damn near bulge out of their sockets and he quickly places the bowl on the counter.

“Holy shit, you’re dating now? Like, no bullshit?” he asks. Donghyuck gets off the wall and grabs a rag, wiping the water on the granite. Water stains are a bitch to clean.

“Yeah, I’ll tell you what happened some other time.”

“Did y’all use protection,” Jeno says and Donghyuck screeches, whacking him on the back with the rag. 

“Jeno, your mouth is fucking filthy. No, we didn’t fuck. He’s just very handsy,” Donghyuck says.

Jeno goes _uh huh_ and shoves him away. “You look happy. Go shower, Hyuck-ah.”

︾

Donghyuck’s on his bed watching random Youtube videos when Mark calls him. He picks up and puts it on speaker.

“Hyuckie,” Mark’s voice crackles softly from the speakers, “What’cha up to?”

“Just watching videos, why, what’s up?” he asks, smiling at the ceiling. He likes the way Mark says his name. Usually gentle, soft. Once in a while the rasp of his voice comes out, when he calls to say good morning or when he’s drunk and horny, what a combo that is, and it makes Donghyuck restless either way.

“Do you wanna chill? Like. Uh, I remember you saying one of your extracurriculars was music and that you sing. I have my guitar in my trunk right now. I mean, the weather’s really nice tonight. It isn’t super dark outside, either,” Mark says and Donghyuck shoots up out of bed, grabbing his keys and wallet.

“Yeah, of course I’d be down for that. Where are you at right now?” he says, going into the living room. Jeno and Renjun are snuggled on the couch watching Ponyo when they turn to look at him. He points at the door and mouths a _see y’all later._ They give him a thumbs up and mouth back _have fun, stay safe._ He ignores the vulgar hand gesture Renjun makes and slips on his shoes.

“I’m on the way.”

﹀

“You removed the top,” is the first thing Donghyuck says when Mark pulls up. Mark lowers the volume on his phone and licks his lips.

“Weather’s nice,” he repeats. “Wanted to be a little romantic with the stars out and everything. Oh, that reminds me. I was thinking we could just chill in the car. Next to the park though. It’s quieter over there. Not too many lights.”

“Have I ever told you that you have stars in your eyes?” Donghyuck asks suddenly. Mark freezes and then chuckles, motioning him to come in.

“Funny story, actually. I ran into Ten the other day and he told me that the first thing you told him about me was that I had sparkly eyes.”

Donghyuck exhales loudly. “Wow. How could he do me dirty like that?”

Mark only smiles and drives them over to the park. They don’t speak, enjoying the cool air flying past them and the music playing from Mark’s phone. They get there and Mark positions the car into an empty spot.

“Wait, c’mere,” he says, opening his camera app. Donghyuck leans closer and Mark holds it under them, until only their eyes are showing. He makes sure the stars are visible in the background. He snaps a photo and taps the screen, typing _1st official date haha kinda nervous._ Posts it on his story.

Donghyuck’s in love with a dork.

Mark exits the car and opens the trunk, and Donghyuck can hear the sound of a zipper echoing into the night. Mark comes back with a guitar and plops down into the seat, scooting it back. The door stays open.

“I know a good amount of songs, but if there’s something specific you wanted to sing, just pull up the chords and we can go from there,” Mark says. Strums a few chords. Hums a funky tune. Sings with the crickets.

“You choose.”

Luckily, they seem to have similar music tastes and they get through a good handful of songs. Mark compliments his voice and showers him in praises. Donghyuck hides his face in his sweater paws. 

He’s delighted to find out Mark makes cute noises when he fucks up a chord. Sometimes he’ll go _ah!_ or _oh!_ and his eyebrows jump, mouth formed into a big O shape.

Another idea, a real risky one depending on who he asks, forms in his head and he clears his throat. Throws a monkey wrench in for the spontaneity of it all. Mark plays a cacophony of strings and looks at him. “Sup.”

Donghyuck takes a deep breath and gets out, walking over to Mark’s side and holds his hands out. “Give me the guitar?”

Mark considers it, questions it, then hands it over.

Donghyuck bends over Mark and carefully props the guitar on the passenger seat, then gets all up in Mark’s space and situates himself right in Mark’s lap. His boyfriend’s hands automatically come up to steady him at his hips. Donghyuck makes sure he’s not too close to the steering wheel and lowers down, arms coming to dangle off his shoulders.

“We can do this too,” Mark croaks, shifting until they’re both comfortable. Donghyuck pretends he doesn’t feel his half-hard cock pressed under his ass. Ignores the feeling of Mark’s hand rucking his shirt up, the feeling of his hands on his bare waist.

He gently pulls Mark’s glasses off his face and puts it somewhere on the dashboard. Donghyuck runs a hand through Mark’s hair and then yanks at it, _hard,_ until a moan tumbles from Mark’s lips. Tucks the noise in a folder at the back of his head.

He scrapes his teeth on the sensitive skin of Mark’s neck and the guy shudders instantly, nails digging into his skin and Donghyuck’s eyes flicker. He leaves a few bright red bites, one under his jaw on the left, one on his jugular, and one where his neck meets his shoulders. Mark is _so_ responsive, emitting breathy whines and panting like he just finished a couple laps in the pool, when in reality he’s just got a lap full of Donghyuck.

Donghyuck savors the moment, licking the seam of Mark’s lips and he opens up for him enthusiastically, slouching farther down his seat. Donghyuck slants his body until their chests touch and rolls his hips, grinding down in Mark’s lap and Mark hisses out a curse. His hands fall and grip Donghyuck’s ass, forcing him down more, and they’re chasing friction at this point, where it feels good but it’s not enough. It’s dirty, awfully so, but Donghyuck can’t find it in himself to care.

One of Mark’s hands rises to the back of his head and he drags Donghyuck back down to kiss him. It’s messier, spit trails down the corner of their mouths and Donghyuck’s hands rumple the front of Mark’s shirt where he’s holding onto it for dear life.

“Shit, Hyuck, we have to stop,” Mark gasps, bucking his hips up and throwing his head back. Donghyuck almost laughs at the statement because of how redundant it is right now, but decides to be a fiend instead, sliding a hand down Mark’s chest, rolls one of his nipples between his fingers, and then goes down lower until he’s palming Mark through his shorts, cock fat and drooling.

“F— _Donghyuck,”_ Mark growls, clamping a hand around his wrist and forcefully wrenching his hand away. “Shit, you have to stop or else...ugh, you’re a fucking demon.”

Donghyuck offers a sly smile, a quick flash of pearly white teeth before he stills and squeezes the sides of the driver’s seat. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he says innocently, batting his eyelashes at Mark.

“You’re driving me crazy.”

︾

Uh, the new school year starts a solid two weeks into the month of September. It’s how Donghyuck finds himself in Jaehyun’s backyard, a nice outdoor kitchen and pool for the annual ‘ _Yay you made it time to go through another year of hell!’_ party they host for him and the others.

Jaemin’s the DJ this year. _Indigo_ blasts from the speakers and Ten is singing along while flipping the meat on the grill.

“Hey, Mark,” Jaehyun calls from the pool. Donghyuck feels Mark look up from where they’re sitting and replies with, “Yeah, what’s up?”

Jaehyun looks smug as he wades through the water, coming to the edge of the pool.

“I know you’re dating my little brother now and all,” he starts, and Donghyuck is filled with sudden dread. “But that means nothing. Get in here and beat me in a race. Ten laps, backstrokes only. Then I’ll see if you’re worthy enough to be with him.”

_“Jae,”_ Donghyuck says, exasperated, “that is so embarrassing, please. Mark, don’t liste—”

“Sure,” Mark says and Jaemin hoots, pulling out his phone. Jeno and Yangyang do the same. Chenle screams to Mark that he better win or else he’s banned from seeing Daegal. Donghyuck’s starting to get a headache already. His friends are the worst enablers.

Mark dives into the pool and lines up next to Jaehyun, twisting his body until his back’s on the water’s surface. Hands and feet in position.

“Three!” Jisung shouts.

“Two!” Renjun continues.

“One!” Ten hollers, clacking the barbeque tongs together.

﹀

Jaehyun claps a hand on Mark’s shoulder.

“Good job. You’ll be amazing on the swim team, buddy.”

Mark beams and makes eye contact. Donghyuck’s heart is unbelievably steady and filled with adoration when he smiles back at him.

︾

_Can you come in here real quick?_ the message reads. Donghyuck raises a brow and slips out of the bleachers, sneaking into the locker room. He walks in quietly and spots Mark sitting on one of the blue benches, head in his hands. Donghyuck goes _ahem_ and Mark jolts in place, whipping his head back before relaxing when he realizes it’s just him.

“What’s wrong?” Donghyuck asks gingerly, walking in front of Mark and intertwining their hands together. Mark stands up and slowly backs him up until he hits the wall.

“What is up with you and always cornering me in public spaces?” Donghyuck says, and Mark breathes out, wrapping his arms around Donghyuck's waist and hugging him. Donghyuck rubs a reassuring hand between the blades of his shoulders.

“Nervous,” Mark admits, burying his face into the crook of Donghyuck’s neck. “It’s the first meet of the season, what if I fuck up?”

Donghyuck scratches the hairs that tickle Mark’s nape. 

“I told you long ago that you got this,” Donghyuck whispers. “Just do you. I’m gonna support you all the way, baby. And if something doesn’t go the way you wanted it, that’s okay too. Okay? So when you go out there you give it your best. We’re gonna love you, no matter what happens.”

He spots someone coming into the lockers and upon closer inspection, it’s Jeno, swim cap on and goggles strapped around his head. He mouths _Is he okay? We’re starting soon._ Donghyuck discreetly flashes him an okay sign and Jeno nods, silently walking back out.

“C’mon superstar, get out there. I’ll cook you some kimchi fried rice and cut some of that watermelon I bought yesterday. And if you really want to, we can go get some ice cream at Gunther’s.”

Cheers to the pretty boy. 

**Author's Note:**

> tbh this was an early birthday gift to myself LMFAOOO
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/laoxaichay)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/laoxaichay)


End file.
